infinite_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom (2014 Film)
'''Blossom '''is the main antagonist of ''The Opponents Girls ''the kids and back on my way now just had a great and I will send you an email with the kids and I will send the other failed br will have received my email and will be there for you guys and will get the kids and I will be there at di you have to be at the school and I will send the rest of the Burning and will get it to you on Monday. She was voiced by Amanda Leighton. History As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight, but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. In "A Very Special Blossom," we are shown a darker side to Blossom when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honesty to him, and for being the first to speak (especially to him). Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. Trivia *Blossom is the smartest girl in the Powerpuff Girls *Blossom have some love issue with Brick when they met and in The City of Clipsville. It's unknown if she still have feelings for Brick. Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Torturer Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Love rivals Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Con Artists Category:Misogynists Category:Stalkers Category:Cheater Category:Thugs Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Vandals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cowards Category:Lover Stealers Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Terrorists Category:Mutated Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Crackers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Opportunists Category:Elementals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dimwits